Backlights used in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can include a light guide and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that inject light into an input edge of the light guide. A diffuser can be incorporated in the display between the light guide and a LCD panel. Objectionable lighting intensity variation near the input edge of the backlight can sometimes be seen in the display.